Computing devices are becoming an integral part of both people's business lives and personal lives. In some situations the same device may be used by different users. For example, a father or mother may use a computing device for business purposes during the day and a child may use the computing device to play games at night. In some situations, an owner of the device may desire to limit access to certain applications and features of the device. For example, restrictions to business applications and settings may be desired such that a child does not send out a work email or order new computers.